Almost a Baby
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: Tiva. Mcabby. Somebody's pregnant.


__

Just something I found. I wrote this before I started on my other story - The day they met again. I finished writing that one. Just gotta put the last few chapters up. So I thought I'd stick this out there! Be nice. Much loves Kate xxx

* * *

She sat at her desk, without glancing at any of her team members, she felt like crap and knew that her physical appearence reflected that. She felt the eyes of the three men watching her, she ignored them and switched on her computer, pulled her gun out from her back and set it on the desk next to her. Before she had time to even open her e-mails Gibbs' voice rang out with his usual order telling them to 'Gear up.' They instantly obeyed, untill Gibbs said, 'Not you David. I want a background check on Petty Office Lynch Davis' then walked out across the room Tony and McGee following behind.

She slouched back into her chair and tried to attack the task Gibbs left her, after ten minutes she gave up, sighed, and figured that maybe Abby could help, maybe she was exactly what she needed right now. She picked her bag up and headed for the back elevator and within minutes was being attacked by a black blur as she disembarked the elevator. 'Oh My God Ziva, you don't look so good? Do you feel OK? I've never seen you look sick before, what is it? Is something wrong, its not bad is it? Oh no your not terminal are you, is it fatal? Are you going to die? Oh Ziva please don't die...'

'I'm not dying, I'm fine.' She paused. 'Actually, Abby I need your help. I think, I'm not sure, But, I bought this on my way to work. I just, Will you...' She pulled a box out of her bag. 'I don't want to see what it says.' She mumbled into her shoes. Abby was staring at her confused, but eventually her brain caught up with her and she sighed and led Ziva towards Abby's toilet.

A few minutes later a rather distracted ziva came out the cubical holding the stick in her hand, she glanced at it, then at Abby. 'I dont...' She began before Abby cut her off by taking the stick and laying it on her bench ontop of a glove she extracted from her box. After a few seconds Ziva stopped looking at it and turned her back to it. Abby was too excited to notice this she was continually babbling about her first NCIS baby, coming up with names, and godparents, what it would look like, the father. As soon as Ziva heard Abby say one name she bolted from the lab, muttering, 'I can't, just can't do this.' She knew she couldn't run from this, but she could give it a damn good go.

A few minutes after she made it to the Bullpen the rest of the team arrived, they all glanced at her but she seemed to be doing fine, she could mask fear, worry, and most other emotions, but this, she was struggling to keep a hold on. She took a deep breath just before they reached her, and asked them what was at the scene, Tony immediately launched into a long speach about how the _'Probie' _had screamed when confronted with a leech, and he would have been cut short by a smack to the head if Abby hadn't just come screaming out of the elevator waving a stick in the air. 'It's posit- Oh. Hey Tony, Gibbs, Timmy.' She had obviously not realised they was there and now was stood in the middle of the pit with three eyes boring into her. She smiled sweetly. McGee spoke up first.

'Y-you you're p-pregnant? Abby?' Gibbs and Tony both looked at him, Tony trying to conceal a smile, realising what was going through Tim's mind, breaking rule 12 with Abby was probably punishable by death in Gibbs' eyes.

'Er, maybe we should talk in private Timmy. But I need to talk to Ziva first, She was meant to be with me while I took the test but she ran off.' All eyes turned to Ziva at which she scowled. Abby grabbed her arm and practically ran her to the elevator where they both went inside and Ziva shut off the power. 'It is most definately positive?' Abby glanced at her, then held up the stick, 'Yup, you are gonna be a mom!' She grinned a huge grin which only lasted for a few seconds as Ziva slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. Abby anticipated this and crouched next to her offering to keep up the masquerade of her being pregnant until she could come up with an answer.

'No, Abby, Gibbs will murder McGee. His reaction says it all Abby.' Ziva smiled at Abby who looked down at her feet muttering something about it only just having happened. 'Which is why I cannot let you take the fall, It may ruin your relationship. Tell him it was a false alarm, you are not really pregnant, though maybe we should check on McGee.' Abby smiled at this and jumped up switching the power back on, helping Ziva to her feet. 'You have to tell Tony.' Ziva just looked at her, shock evident for a few seconds, then she hugged Abby, as the doors opened, to an Irrate Gibbs, a hysterically laughing Tony and a rather upset McGee.

'GIBBS! Why did you hit McGee!? He didn't do anything wrong. Come on Timmy, I need you to help me in my lab.' Grabbing McGee's jacket she stalked off leaving Gibbs with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs stared at the two of them, stated he needed Coffee and practically ran out of the room. Tony looked at Ziva in between fits of laughter, When he saw how utterly lost she looked he was snapped out of his reverie.

'Sup?'

'Sup? What does ... Whatever. Tony I need to talk to you.'

'Sure thang. Ha, Can't believe Probie knocked up Abby.'

'He didn't. It wasn't Abby's pregnancy test. It was ... But I didn't want to ... So I ran out before ... And then ...' Finally losing all words she muttered something in Hebrew under her breath.

'Woah! Back up there. Did you just tell me that you are, are well, pregnant?' She nods, confirming his suspicions. 'So Am I, I mean, Is it mine?'

'As far as I am aware.'

'As far as your aware!? How far is that Zee, How many people do you freaking sleep with!?'

'Woah. Breathe Tony, Is that not a saying, does it not mean yes?'

'Damn you and your terrible english.'

'It is not that bad.'

They both looked at each other, frowning at each other, glaring slightly, until Tony's face softened and he walked upto her put his hands on her stomach and whispered '_Shalom Baby'. _He then looked up at Ziva, and gently put his hand at the back of her head, and brought her face slowly upto his, kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled her closer to him by her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their perfect moment of bliss until;

'OH MY GOD YOUR SOOO CUTE!' As something hurtled at them from near the elevator jumping first on Tony shouting _'Congratulations'_ repeatedly then at Ziva, more sofly and restrained, whispering the same well wishings. Apparently McGee and Abby had indeed gone into the elevator closed the doors and then stopped the elevator, waited a few minutes then snook back out again.

A few weeks later and several painfull head slaps for Tony and things seemed to be looking up, For most of them. Abby and Timothy's relationship was not looking so hot. 'She won't talk to me, she locked herself in the basement yesterday. She slept there. She wouldnt even let me swap with her.'

'You offered to sleep in the basement? Wow.'

'I shall talk with her. She helped me, I should return the favour.' With that she swept off to Abby's lab leaving Tony and Tim to continue arguing.

'Hey Abby? You here? What is the matter.'

'Ooooh Ziva, I'm pregnant too. I just did a blood test, though it was a bit difficult doing it alone and look i cut my arm a bit more and it made me cry and I never cry so I thought that I must either be pregnant of just really really hormonal but the bloods came back that basically says yes you idiot you got knocked up so now I have to tell Timmy that it actually wasn't a false alarm two weeks ago and that I actually was pregnant, its just that I didn't know that I was pregnant, and he told me that he didn't want any kids, because he doesn't have the time space or money to raise them, and I don't think I could raise a baby one my own Zee and you have Tony and I have nobdy because the baby's father wont want to know about it and Oh, crap.' She dissolved into tears and Ziva's arm, who was a little more than slightly overwhelmed.

'Wow. You always have me, and Tony and I aren't really dating he only wants to be there for the baby, I will have to raise it alone, but I'm sure that I could do it, and I'm not capable of looking after a child, you are much more prepared for this. I will have to alter my work, my life. You have a perfect job here you could bring him or her to work with you. Besides, you will have my support. When I am not passed out from my own baby raising issues.'

Abby stared up at her unsure of if this was helping or hurting more. 'I think you should tell Tim. He has a right, you can't shut him out now, or you will lose him. regardless of if there is a baby.'

'Your right.' She walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, Ziva having missed the elevator ran up the stairs to try to beat her there managed just in time to see Abby walk over to McGee and say, 'Tim, I'm pregnant. For real this time. Please don't be mad that I tried to shut you out but you said you didn't want kids and that hurt me because now I have to raise this kid alone but ...' He cut her off. 'I only said that because I was upset, I was happy that I thought you was pregnant Abs, I didn't think I would be but I was. Really happy, because its you. I love you. Forever.'

Ziva stood watching this as she sighed and rolled her eyes, What a waste of tears she thought. She went and sat back down at her own desk. Tony came and knealt beside her he whispered in her ear, 'I love you, did you know?' She looked at him and said that actually she didn't. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead, then told her they should be together, that Ziva makes him whole, and he wants them to be together forever, that they should get married and buy a house and get a dog and grow old together. Ziva smiled nodding along, until something clicked.

'Did you just propose!?' She yelled.

* * *

_xoxo Kate._

_p.s. Yes he did. xD_

* * *


End file.
